


Birthright

by Hiraiya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Based on The 100, Blood, Death, Gen, No established ship but maybe if you squint enough there could be, Swearing, Violence, Warrior!Sungjin, Warrior!Younghyun, suffocation, sword fights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraiya/pseuds/Hiraiya
Summary: Sungjin, who fell from the sky.Younghyun, born from the tree.Two warriors who must face each other in order to protect their people."In a battle, blood must be washed with blood."
Kudos: 2





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Hello ✨ This is my first narrative fic! I posted this on twitter but decided to post it here as well :)

"Congratulations!"  
"Oh it's such an honor! I'm so proud of you!"

Younghyun, in the midst of the happy crowd, smiles at the greetings. He politely bowed as he said his thanks.

This is okay, this is good, this is what a good son should do, he thought.

"Hyung, will you be okay?"

Dowoon has always been a worrier. He's the one who always makes sure that their camp is secured, if they still have enough food to eat for the week, observes the animal's behaviour, etc. They wouldn't have survived without him.

And Younghyun...

Well Younghyun is a fighter.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

This is his fate, his birthright. He is a nightblood, he will be Heda one day.

Sungjin was never allowed to bleed. This is his secret

his blood is his secret.

He was supposed to live a life of secrecy. He had his life planned out, and joining the Conclave was not part of that plan. But what choice does he have? As the only nightblood of his tribe, he needs to be Heda and protect his people.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me Mother." Sungjin reassured his mother who has been teary eyed since he told her his decision.

"I'm sorry," his mother placed a shaky hand in his cheek "it's my fault, I brought this cursed blood to you."

His Mother, so brave and strong, the fierce fighter who faces death without fear.

He connected his forehead with his mother's and closed his eyes. "You brought me life, you fought for me, it's my turn now."

His Mother is a fighter, and so is he.

Younghyun kept a firm eye on the hidden nightblood, Sungjin, if he remembers correctly. After training in Polis for more than a decade, he has become accustomed to the way his fellow nightbloods fight.

But not this one, he is both bemused and insulted at the thought.

The new one moves in a way he has never seen before. Nightbloods raised in Polis usually fight the same; agile and calculative. They were raised to observe and react, to form a strategy based on facts.

But this one, this newbie who was not raised in the way of the Heda (Younghyun couldn't help but scoff), he moves without thinking.

His feet glides gracefully with his toned arms swirling and slashing in a dignified manner, like parting the waters when you make a swim against a calm river; full of spiral movements and without resistance. Everything is second thought for him, as if fighting is a part of his nature and not a skill that is acquired and honed.

He is everything Younghyun stands against

yet he can't help but be captivated. 

If Sungjin wins this fight, he will be up against Younghyun next,

and he must die under Younghyun's hands.

If the circumstances were different, Younghyun would like to learn a thing or two from him. 

The blood in Sungjin's hands aren't the first to warm his fingers. He has ended countless lives before, all sacrificed in the name of survival.

He has won two matches so far, which also ment he has killed two fellow nightbloods.

His first match was against a girl younger than him, Ada, who he killed with a strike between her ribs while silently praying for a quick death for the young girl.

The next death was Augustus, and if he was being honest, he's glad he gets to kill that little shit (he saw him tormenting the younger nightbloods the night before, and this might be a cruel world but five year old kids don't deserve to be stepped on by boys four times their age).

He silently eyes Younghyun as they prepare for their match.

"So this is the guy I have to kill next." 

Younghyun is desperate, and he is rarely desperate.

He tried to catch his breath as he strengthen his stance, holding a tight grip at his sword, stubbornly ignoring the black blood dripping from his left shoulder down to his elbows. 

I have to win, for me and my people. For Dowoon, he thought. 

He steadied his shaking hands and prepared himself for Sungjin's upcoming strike.

Is he going to aim for my head? My arms? My abdomen? Younghyun thought. He focused on Sungjin's feet and noticed a sudden shift in his stance, preparing to pivot as he nears Younghyun.

Ahh...you're aiming for my back. 

He quickly mirrored Sungjin's movements, grabbed the hand that was about to strike him, and pinned Sungjin on the ground.

They're breathing heavily as they stared at each other, both bruised and covered with blood and soil. Both warriors forgetting their disregarded swords as they stare at each other's eyes.

His eyes looks beautiful, Younghyun couldn't help but think. 

He was about to throw a puch in Sungjin's wounded abdomen when it hit him, the overwhelming nausea from blood loss and exhaustion.

Sungjin can feel the loosening in Younghyun's grip on his shoulders. He took the opportunity and twisted his waist, rolling his torso, letting him successfully press his knee on Younghyun's solar flexus with his hands gripping the sharp eyed boy's wrist above his head.

He kept a firm eye on Younghyun's face, searching for any sign of resistance. He continued to shift his weight in his knee, the gasp from the boy beneath him becoming more desperate.

He can feel it, the life draining out of Younghyun.

He whispered a prayer and brought his lips near Younghyun's left ear.

"For my people."

And then there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write so if there are areas that you think I should improve on please let me know!


End file.
